Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a safety mechanism of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of operating an electronic apparatus using plural sensing units to set a safety mechanism.
Description of Related Art
In the age of technological progress, along with emergence of electronic apparatuses with operation capability such as cell phones, tablet computers, notebooks and desktops, the lives and the work habits of people have been changed. Many users prefer to store their important and private data in an electronic apparatus. With the increasing safety awareness of people on the personal data, it is well known to use passwords for controlling the accessing the resources such as computers, databases and communication devices, wherein prior to access the required resources, the user needs to enter a correct password as the verification of authorization for the user to access the required resources. Therefore, in our daily life, almost everywhere you can find a variety of forms of password usages. As a result, how to improve the using safety of an electronic device has become an important issue for the technological development today.